


Когда восходит чёрное солнце

by ChaosOC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Drama, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOC/pseuds/ChaosOC
Summary: 750 лет назад на свободную магию был наложен запрет, и потомки поверженных магов оказались вынуждены служить на благо людей. После уничтожения некромантских городов началось повсеместное истребление нежити, а разрозненные земли объединились под властью империи.Спустя века хрупкий мир вновь оказался на пороге смуты: неопытный император у власти государства, опутанного паутиной интриг; непокорённый Север, живущий по собственным законам; и полузабытые силы, вновь господствующие во мраке ночи.





	Когда восходит чёрное солнце

Янтарные лучи заходящего солнца слабо пробивались сквозь густую лесную крону. Они раскалывались о робко подрагивающие ветви и рассыпались на тысячи сияющих осколков, медовыми каплями стекающих по высоким древесным стволам, лишь изредка достигая их подножия. Здесь внизу, у могучих корней, господствовал мягкий сумрак. Затаившийся в подлеске у ручья Одим с наслаждением вдыхал запах вечернего леса — лёгкий аромат влажной почвы, смешивающийся со сладковато-пряными отголосками дыма далёких деревенских костров.

Он весь обратился в слух. Отец всегда говорил, что главное преимущество охотника перед быстроногими лесными обитателями, в чьей стихии им была уготована лишь роль незваных гостей, — это его умение предугадывать поведение зверя, полагаясь на внимательность, сочетающуюся с умом и терпением. Если человеку не под силу превзойти оленя в ловкости и проворстве, то единственное, что ему остаётся — быть на несколько шагов впереди ещё до начала смертельной погони.

Добыча не заставила себя долго ждать. Сначала к мерному шелесту ветра в зелёной вышине прибавился негромкий, постепенно приближающийся шорох палых листьев. Затем из-за большого дерева на противоположном берегу показалась лань. Грациозно вскидывая стройные ноги, она выбралась из плена приставучего папоротника и замерла, подёргивая ушами — прислушивалась к округе.

Одим затаил дыхание, наблюдая, как лань, наконец убедившись в обманчивой безопасности своей вылазки, спускается по размытому дождями склону к лениво журчащей о светлые камни воде, склоняет к ней маленькую точёную голову. На миг залюбовавшись нежным рыжеватым мехом, усеянным светлыми, словно подсвеченными в полумраке пятнышками, он почти с неохотой нащупал рукой колчан со стрелами. Ему совсем не хотелось забирать жизнь этого прекрасного творения природы, однако мысль о младших братьях и сёстрах, где-то далеко с нетерпением ожидающих их возвращения с охоты, придала ему решимости.

Медленно и бесшумно юноша натянул тетиву, прицеливаясь. Гладко отполированные плечи лука мелко вздрагивали в его напряжённых руках. Точно от нетерпения. Ещё чуть-чуть. Сейчас она поднимет голову и…

В звенящей тишине раздался оглушительный крик.

О нет! Лань молниеносно вскинула голову и, не разбирая дороги, бросилась прочь, под защиту кустарника, мгновенно сомкнувшегося над ней и ощетинившегося остроконечными побегами, надёжно укрыв беглянку от глаз охотника. Вопль повторился где-то совсем близко.

Преисполненный досады и гнева, Одим развернулся в поисках источника звука, не выпуская оружия из рук: кто бы это ни был, он дорого поплатится за то, что лишил его семью ужина!

Вдруг вечерний лес перед глазами Одима начал меркнуть, съёживаясь, как лист пергамента, брошенный в огонь, осыпаясь под ноги хлопьями невесомого бумажного пепла, разом поглотившего все запахи и звуки вокруг. Испуганный и растерянный, вмиг превратившийся из мудрого охотника в бессильную жертву, юноша метнулся куда-то, лихорадочно загребая ладонями замершую и затхлую, словно болотная топь вязкую пустоту, обступающую его со всех сторон…

И понял, что полусидит в собственной постели, до боли в костяшках пальцев вцепившись в медленно сползающее с груди покрывало.

Дом безмятежно спал. Сквозь тонкие занавески в комнату глядел, окрашивая её взглядом в серо-синие тона, любопытный жёлтый зрачок уже начавшей идти на убыль, но всё ещё круглой и яркой, как головка мягкого домашнего сыра, луны.

Одим вздохнул и с облегчением откинулся обратно на мягкие пуховые подушки, лениво вслушиваясь в умиротворяющее мерное сопение братьев и сестёр на соседних кроватях. Какое счастье, что всё это был всего лишь сном! Угасающее в сладких объятиях ночи сознание наполнилось яркими отсветами ослепительных образов, пляшущих в бархатной тьме за опущенными веками. Тело медленно погрузилось в расслабленную полудрёму, когда воздух вокруг него вздрогнул от нового крика.

Юноша быстро сел, стряхнув с себя остатки сна, и напряжённо вгляделся в темноту. Ничего не изменилось: всё тот же покой и бледный свет, всё то же ровное тепло жизни совсем рядом — только руку протяни.

И жалобные всхлипы из колыбели младшей сестры у окна.

По всей видимости, и эти вопли, бесцеремонно вклинившиеся в его сны, также принадлежали ей. А значит, не спит она уже довольно давно… похолодев, Одим вскочил и стремглав бросился к кроватке, проклиная собственную беспечность. Пожалуйста, только бы она не успела разбудить родителей!

— Ну что случилось? — свистящим шёпотом спросил он, склонившись над малышкой. — Тоже плохой сон приснился?

Девочка умолкла, и её маленькое, искажённое в рыданиях лицо постепенно разгладилось. Она замерла, настороженно приглядываясь к лицу брата в темноте. Одим терпеливо улыбнулся в ответ и наклонился чуть ниже, позволяя рассмотреть себя лучше и молясь всем богам, чтобы ему не пришлось провести оставшуюся половину ночи в бесплодных попытках укачать младенца, как это не раз бывало прежде. Младенца, которому, в отличие от поставленных им до самого рассвета на уши взрослых, не предстояло пахать весь следующий день в поле или помогать по дому. Однако его надежды не оправдались — после минутного затишья, почти заставившего Одима поверить в успех, сестра опять скривилась и захныкала, размахивая руками в новом приступе плача. Что же с ней такое? Подхватив девочку на руки и прижав к груди, он беспомощно огляделся в поисках ответа.

С улицы донёсся хриплый кашляющий лай.

Одим насторожился. Ясон, старый пёс, живущий на заднем дворе, обладал множеством недостатков, начиная с длинной шерсти, весной и осенью выпадающей с него целыми клоками и разлетающейся по всей округе, моментально покрывая все горизонтальные и некоторые вертикальные поверхности ровным слоем тонких, желтовато-белесых волос, и заканчивая откровенно испортившимся к старости характером, однако в их число никогда не входила брехливость, обычно свойственная мнительным немолодым собакам. Скорее наоборот — лень и равнодушие, приобретённые с прожитыми годами, оставляли старика часами валяться в тени раскидистого куста смородины, не обращая ни малейшего внимания ни на наглых птиц, нет-нет, да зарящихся на его миску, ни на толстых соседских кошек, насмешливо щурящих на него лукавые глаза с плетёного забора.

Одим аккуратно приоткрыл занавеску. Рассмотреть что-то в тусклом лунном свете было непросто, однако даже отсюда он смог различить серо-белое пятно тощей спины пса, сердито мечущегося по двору. На мгновение ему стало тревожно, однако юноша поспешил отогнать малодушие — на улицах дежурят дозорные, которые не позволили бы никакому лиходею подобраться к их дому незамеченным, а значит возле изгороди просто бродит чья-то заплутавшая живность или снова подрались, напомнив дряхлому Ясону о днях бурной молодости, бродячие собаки. Такое случалось прежде, правда, лишь при свете дня, но кто этих шавок разберёт? Им только дай повод сцепиться.

Одим бережно уложил благополучно задремавшую на руках сестру обратно в колыбель. Возможно, её сон беспокоили те же звуки, что потревожили собаку, а если так — необходимо что-то предпринять. И поскорее, иначе о покое можно было забыть.

Предусмотрительно вооружившись кувшином с прохладной водой, который намеревался выплеснуть прямо на головы нарушителям спокойствия, он тихонько вышел за дверь.

Ночь встретила его прохладным мраком, дурманящей смесью свежести, принесённой ветерком со стороны реки, и цветения множества луговых трав за пределами крепости вокруг посёлка. Обойдя дом вокруг, он резвым зайчиком прошмыгнул под окнами родительской спальни, лишь на секунду прислушавшись к воцарившейся в доме тишине, и остановился, ища глазами успевшего куда-то запропаститься пса, который вскоре обнаружился возле своего любимого смородинового куста. Скрючившийся полулёжа под низкими ветвями, он ощетинился и сердито заворчал, заслышав шорох приближающихся шагов.

— Эй, Ясон, это я, — на всякий случай негромко предупредил Одим прежде чем подойти ближе. Кто знает, что этому полуслепому дряхлому пню в ночи примерещится? Глядишь ещё тяпнет с перепугу.

Услышав знакомый голос, пёс перестал скалиться и без энтузиазма, но вполне миролюбиво пошевелил пушистым хвостом. Убедившись, что опасность случайного нападения миновала, юноша присел у куста, поставив кувшин с водой на землю.

Из-за ворот не доносилось ни звука. Слышно было даже, как на вершине ограды негромко переговариваются дозорные.

— Ушли уже твои собаки? — поинтересовался он у Ясона. — Больше шуметь не будешь?

В ответ пёс лишь тяжело вздохнул и, вытянув седую морду, сунул нос в кувшин. Одим ласково потрепал его по лохматому загривку. А может, ему просто одиноко? Проводить так ночь за ночью, покинутым и оставленным хозяевами под неусыпным взглядом холодного лунного ока, тосковать одному до рассвета, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, с нетерпением дожидаясь часа, когда вокруг снова начнёт кипеть жизнь. Что, если ему каждый раз кажется, что солнце больше не взойдёт? Бедняга…

Расчувствовавшись, юноша обнял Ясона за шею, и тут же отпрянул, услышав глухое рычание.

— Ты что?! — возмущённо прошипел он, ощутив, как по позвоночнику ледяными птичьими лапками пробежал холодок. — С ума сошёл?

Пёс даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Прекратив жадно лакать воду, он поднял голову и замер, неотрывно глядя куда-то в сторону. Из его горла исторгся новый приглушённый рык.

Проследив за ставшим жутковато-стеклянным взглядом собаки, Одим не увидел ровным счётом ничего, кроме неподвижно изогнувшихся в тёмно-сером сумраке силуэтов яблонь на фоне неприступной бревенчатой вышины главной ограды.

— Никого там нет… — убеждая скорее себя, чем Ясона, пробормотал он. — Идём, сам посмотришь.

Бесшумно поднявшись с земли, Одим медленно побрёл к яблоням. Остановился на полпути и оглянулся, чтобы проверить, следует ли пёс за ним. Ясон, разумеется, не двинулся с места, продолжая, скалясь, буравить взглядом пространство между деревьями. Сторож называется! Осуждающе погрозив трусливому псу кулаком, юноша двинулся дальше.

Ни у деревьев, ни возле них ничего подозрительного не было. Вот стоит надёжно, хоть и опасно накренившись под собственной тяжестью, пузатый бочонок с дождевой водой, в который теперь словно плеснули переливчатого звёздного неба. Вот висит на бельевой верёвке, равнодушно покачиваясь на сквозняке, забытый мамой после стирки коврик. Вот дальше, почти у самой ограды белеет маленькое светлое нечто...

Одим пережил несколько весьма тревожных мгновений, прежде чем сумел заставить себя подойти ближе и распознал в бледном свёртке на траве у своих ног брошенную кем-то из младших соломенную куклу, замотанную в кусок наволочки наподобие платья. Испытав глубочайшее облегчение и одновременно ужасно рассердившись на свой беспочвенный страх, юноша в сердцах пнул дурацкую игрушку.

— Никого здесь нет, — пробурчал он себе под нос. — Глупый Ясон.

Он уже собрался вернуться обратно и задать вредной собаке хорошую взбучку, когда его внимание вдруг привлекло движение за оградой. Быстрое и почти незаметное, словно тень мелькнула у щели между брёвен. Сердце пропустило удар. Вот что, должно быть, заметил Ясон! Затаив дыхание, Одим замер в нерешительности. Его раздирали сомнения: с одной стороны, ему до смерти хотелось поддаться внутреннему порыву и, не разбирая дороги, метнуться обратно под защиту стен родного дома, а с другой — он чувствовал, что после подобной трусливой выходки, не достойной отважного мужа, лишится всякого уважения в собственных глазах.

«Великий охотник! Поджал хвост из-за какой-то бродячей козы или оленя, прошмыгнувшего в роще, и скорей побежал прятаться под материнский бок!» — насмешливый внутренний голос подстегнул его: что бы там ни было, за высокой, тщательно охраняемой стеной ему точно ничего не грозит. Обуздав страх, юноша приблизился к бреши.

Разглядеть что-то по ту сторону в тусклом лунном свете сквозь сеть тёмных ветвей было практически невозможно. До боли в глазах вглядываясь во мрак, Одим прислонился к пахнущему смолой забору, склонившись ближе к прорехе, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что, кто бы там ни скрывался за бархатной занавесью тьмы, тот при необходимости сумеет под покровом мрака подобраться вплотную к изгороди напротив него совершенно незамеченным. А что, если уже подобрался и наблюдает за ним? Одим прищурился. Ему померещилось, что на миг его зрачки успели уловить слабый маслянистый блеск — словно лунный свет, пробившись на долю секунды сквозь завесу листьев, отразился в чьих-то глазах… или это пошли водной рябью под сквозняком берёзовые листья?..

— Ну и ночка! — вдруг сказал кто-то из темноты.

Напряжение достигло предела. Похолодев, Одим отпрянул от забора. Инстинкты опередили рассудок, поэтому лишь когда он, в панике попятившись, уже сделал несколько поспешных шагов назад, в сторону двора, юноша осознал, что испугавший его голос раздался не с противоположной стороны ограды, как ему показалось сначала, а с её вершины и, вероятно, принадлежал кому-то из дозорных. Смущённый, он пристыженно замер в тени яблонь, невольно став незримым участником подслушанного разговора.

— И не говори. Луна светит — а толку? Ни черта не видно, — к первому голосу присоединился второй, низкий и хрипловатый.

— Говорят, в такие ночи сами боги не видят сквозь тьму, что творится на земле… — заговорщицким тоном продолжил первый голос.

— Только не заводи снова свою шарманку! — моментально рассвирепел второй дозорный. — В печёнках уже сидят твои сказки. Тьма, боги… твоё дело какое? Знай себе поглядывай, чтобы никакая собака не проскочила, а ты лясы тут точишь!

— Да ладно тебе, — извиняющимся тоном пробормотал первый, — Просто мысли вслух, такие тёмные ночи к добру не бывают.

— Заткнись, ради всего святого, пока я тебя не скинул отсюда.

Одим в последний раз оглянулся на злополучную дыру в заборе, а затем медленно и бесшумно двинулся в направлении дома, надеясь, что яблоневые ветви сослужат ему добрую службу, прикрыв его отступление, и беседующие наверху стражники не заподозрят, что он стал нечаянным свидетелем их беседы, которая тем временем набирала ожесточённые обороты.

— Если ты ещё хоть раз заикнёшься про эту чёртову ночь, я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Ты слишком нервный. Признайся, что тебе тоже не по себе… слышишь, как собаки разошлись?

— В пекло собак!

Юноша, успевший к тому времени начать огибать дом, направляясь к двери, машинально вслушался. Действительно, то здесь, то там, собаки по всей округе начали одна за другой подавать голоса. Вот и скрипучий старческий лай Ясона присоединился к нестройному хору, будь он неладен...

В соседском доме через дорогу вспыхнул свет, в оранжевом прямоугольнике окна замаячила тень. Там жила молодая девушка с маленьким ребёнком, муж которой полгода назад пропал на охоте. Одим участвовал в трёхдневных поисках вместе с отцом и остальными мужчинами из посёлка, результат которых так и не смог пролить свет на несчастье, приключившееся с беднягой — всякие следы его присутствия обрывались в восточной части леса почти у самых болот. Не было и ничего, что могло бы объяснить столь внезапное исчезновение взрослого человека — ни истоптанной хищниками травы, ни обрывков одежды, ни крови. Кто-то предположил, что он сгинул на болотах, другие поговаривали, что он просто сбежал из семьи в соседнюю деревню, а следы замёл, чтобы не искали. Так или иначе, дальнейшая его судьба осталась загадкой.

Объявленная вдовой селянка, раньше добрая и приветливая, с тех пор притихла и потускнела. Стала по вечерам уходить куда-то, возвращаясь буквально за несколько минут до закрытия главных врат на ночь. Начали ходить нехорошие слухи — мол, в ведьмы баба подалась. А может, и мужа тоже она со свету сжила. Одиму верилось в это с трудом, однако, когда приятели предложили незаметно проследить за ней, он всё же согласился участвовать в опасной вылазке, убедив себя, что делает это исключительно из благих побуждений и вовсе не разделяет предвкушения соседских мальчишек, всерьёз надеющихся выследить ворожею и поймать её с поличным за тёмными делишками.

Разочарованию последних не было предела, когда выяснилось, что в действительно молодая вдова просто ходила к берегу реки и сидела там часами в одиночестве, молча устремив взгляд к лениво плескавшейся о прибрежные камни тёмно-зелёной глади воды. Старше их на каких-то лет пять, она казалась им, притаившимся в зарослях камыша, такой далёкой и взрослой, навеки отделённой от их беспечной жизни пропастью недолгого брака, потери и серой печали, припорошившей совсем юное, прекрасное лицо прахом вековой усталости.

— Скукотища, только время зря потеряли, — сетовали друзья на пути домой, — И не ведьма она совсем!

Одим же помалкивал, смутно ощущая, что увиденное ими совсем не предназначалось для посторонних глаз. Ему было ужасно стыдно и тревожно, словно они совершили что-то очень скверное, хоть он и был уверен — им удалось остаться незамеченными. К реке они больше не ходили, но с тех пор юноша всё чаще исподтишка присматривался к ней, почему-то отчаянно желая, чтобы однажды она вновь стала весёлой и живой, и огорчаясь всякий раз, когда замечал щуплую фигурку, в очередной раз растворяющуюся в закатных лучах у выхода из деревни.

Выходит, и её разбудили собаки. Или тоже ребёнок расплакался? Одим остановился, щурясь в сторону её окна, параллельно улавливая доносящийся теперь со всех сторон лай, к которому уже присоединялись голоса людей, выглянувших из домов, чтобы прикрикнуть на обезумевших собак.

Он и не заметил, как в эту безумную какофонию вклинился совершенно чужеродный воцарившемуся хаосу звук. Громкий, хорошо поставленный, словно нанизывающий серебристый жемчуг слов на невидимую нить, голос. Речь красивая и певучая, но незнакомая ему, а вот интонацию, монотонную и глубокую, ни с чем не перепутать — молитва. Одим слышал их и раньше: они разносились от церкви в центре деревни по утрам и вечерам во время службы, молились дома и его родители, с молитвами же провожали в последний путь пропавшего мужчину. В этих речах, возносимых к невидимым богам, всегда была некая таинственная, очень спокойная торжественность. Но сейчас каждая отрывистая фраза, сливаясь с окружающим шумом и непостижимым образом преобладая над ним безо всякого усилия, казалась юноше раскатом грома над его несчастной головой. Последняя капля. Нужно спешить домой. Что бы ни происходило, здесь ему не место.

— Эй ты, с факелом, а ну-ка, посвети вниз! — когда он уже приблизился к двери, вершина окружающей поселение стены вдруг пришла в движение, словно по тревожному морю прокатился первый яростный порыв нависшего над ним шторма. Стремительные оранжевые светлячки факелов заметались между смутно угадывающимися на фоне ночного неба силуэтами воинов.

«Нет, мне нужно домой. Я должен попасть домой» — словно заклинание повторял про себя Одим, уже понимая, что сейчас замедлит шаг и станет, холодея, вслушиваться в обрывки фраз, в надежде, что сгрудившиеся над главными воротами люди смогут каким-то непостижимым образом развеять едкий туман пугающей неизвестности, затопивший мир его сознания.

Голоса, тем временем, зазвучали громче.

— Да что вы несёте? А ну, дай я посвечу… ни черта там нет! — гаркнул стражник, судя по всему, тот же самый, что бранился с суеверным напарником, когда Одим прятался в саду.

— Это не я, господин Марек. То Феликс говорит, что видел… меня позвал.

— Там… мелькнуло… — неразборчиво пробормотал кто-то в ответ.

— В заднице у тебя мелькнуло, балбес. Что с вами всеми сегодня за чертовщина со всеми? — теряя терпение, рявкнул тот, кого, по всей видимости, звали Марек.

— Да вон же, опять, смотрите! — вдруг набрал силу дрожащий голос, торжествуя и сам будто до смерти страшась своего триумфа над чужим неверием. — Смотрите!

Одим медленно взялся за дверную ручку, оттягивая момент, когда захлопнувшаяся за спиной дверь отрежет его от закручивающейся в безумном водовороте, так некстати разбушевавшейся в ночной час жизни, оставив массу вопросов и ни одного ответа, главные ворота и ближайшая к его дому часть стены содрогнулись под серией ударов. Казалось, что, совершив невозможное и, буквально под носом стражи подойдя к ней вплотную, крепость начала одновременно штурмовать, молотя по ней грозным оружием, закованными в грубую кожу и сталь кулаками и носками тяжёлых сапог по меньшей мере дюжина лихих разбойников.

— Что? Кто?! Стрелки, к оружию, но без моей команды не стрелять! — задохнувшись от изумления, прохрипел Марек. — Кто такие, я спрашиваю? Немедленно выйти на свет!

Стук не прекращался. Словно не слыша ни угроз, ни увещеваний, невидимый отряд продолжал молча наносить удары по ограде.

— Последнее предупреждение, мы сейчас будем… — надрывающий голос командир вдруг осёкся. Одим, застывший на месте скованный льдом страха, поймал взглядом пляшущий огонёк факела, отрешённо наблюдая за тем, как держащий его человек, чьи усы и кустистую бороду он теперь даже мог разглядеть, почему-то бесконечно медленно разворачивается всем корпусом в противоположную от сгрудившихся у края крепости лучников сторону. — А этот как здесь...?

Одим видел многое. Как мчится во весь опор молодой дикий жеребец. Как со свистящей, звонкой песней смерти несётся к своей цели стрела. Как вспыхивает на мгновение, озаряемый молниями, тёмный от сгрудившихся туч горизонт. Но никогда в своей жизни ему не приходилось видеть чего-либо подобного той стремительности, с какой вступившая на долю мгновения в линию света тёмная фигура нанесла сердитому дозорному размашистый удар — лишь полыхнул клинок, искупавшись в пламени факела, словно луч солнца на гребне речной волны, угаснув одновременно с ним.

Беззаботно-радостный и оттого жуткий голос поинтересовался во внезапно повисшей над деревней тишине:

— Ну что, потанцуем?


End file.
